SOA over the years
by Blueday23
Summary: A series of one-shots through the years
1. Chapter 1

1979

John Teller was a happy man, so to speak. He had a wife he loved, and son he loved anymore. Little Jax Teller was just a year old, toddling about his fathers motorcycle clubhouse. "Jax, what are you doing bud?" John picked up the boy chewing on a cracker. "Where'd you leave Opie? Huh?" He asked walking over to the now pushed down baby pen. Inside was a another baby, Opie Winston was the son of John life long friend, Piney. "Here you go, play with Ope. One day you two are going to take over daddy's motorcycle club" John talked to the toddlers, playing with the toy cars and bikes they had. "Hopefully that day won't come too soon. I want him to stay little." A female voice said. It was Gemma, Johns wife. "Yeah, but he'll have to grow up sometime" He replied getting up and kissing her on the cheek. "I know. I just don't want it to be too fast. I'm sure Mary wants the same thing." She responded looking at the two toddlers babbling and playing "John, we're back." a male voice rang throughout the club house. It was Lenny, his Sargent at Arms, who spoke along with a couple of others. "All right, Chapel. Get the others" John ordered. He kissed he wife and followed the other men into the chapel, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
ul style="list-style-type: circle;"  
li  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"1983/span/p  
ul  
li style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"It was Spring of '83. Jax Teller and Opie Winston where on their very first spring break of their first year of school. Naturally, both kids were playing around the clubhouse, riding bikes and whatnot when John walked in "Daddy! Can you take me and Opie to the park?" Jax asked running to his father "Not right now. Daddy has some business to tend to. Go ask mommy. She's in the garage office with Mary." John replied patting him on the head and walking into the chapel. Jax did as he was told and walked to the garage office with Opie on his heels. Jax opened the door to door to his mother talking "I just don't know how to tell him" Gemma was saying to Mary "Who what Mommy?" Jax asked "Never you mind. What's going on?" She asked "John said to come ask you if you could take us to the park." Opie piped in looking hopefully "I'm swa-" Gemma started "I'll take them Gem. It'll be good for them to get out of the clubhouse" Mary cut her off "Come on boys, let's go." She ushered them out an to the car. /span/li  
li/li  
/ul  
/li  
/ul 


	3. Chapter 3

1983-Cont.

The Tellers where sitting around the dinner table a few nights later, Jax going into detail about his own 'spaceship mission' with Opie at the playground. "I need someone else though. To help battle the aliens." Jax stated taking a bite "Someone else? What about Opie?" Gemma asked her son "Well, him too. Daddy always has Piney and Lenny with him, Me and Opie need someone else to help is." He explained to his parents "Well, you might get your wish Jax." John said looking at his wife, who nodded,"We have something to tell you. You're going to be a big brother." John told him with a smile "When?" He asked looking between them "The baby will be here after Christmas. It's in my tummy." Gemma explained "How'd the baby get there." Jax asked "Well, um,-" John looked at his wife for help "Mommy and Daddy wanted another one so we went to the doctor and they put it there." She supplied "Cool. Can I tell my teacher at school?" Jax asked going back to his dinner "Sure. We're letting everyone know at the garage tomorrow." John responded. After that Jax went back into his story about his spaceship mission with Opie.


	4. Chapter 4

1984.

It was a cold morning one Charming, CA when Gemma woke her husband John at 4:30 in the morning. "John, wake up, the baby's coming." She said pushing on his shoulder. At the word 'baby' he woke up. "Okay, bags are in the car, do you need my help or do you want me to get Jax?" He asked his wife while slipping on his own clothes. "Get Jax ready, you know he's bound to be grumpy" Gemma responded putting on a robe. John obeyed, going to wake and get his son ready, soon they were all in the car, headed for St. Thomas hospital. After checking in and getting Gemma settled, John called Piney and Mary and to let them know about the baby. Soon the entire club was in the hospital waiting room, with Jax and Opie coloring and the grownups talking amongst themselves. Around 5pm John stepped into the waiting room. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to announce, Jax has a baby brother." He said beaming. The entire room erupted in cheers and Jax ran to his father "When can I see him daddy? What about Mom? Can I see Mom? What's his name?" "Yes, you may see both of them. Your brother's name is Thomas." He answered his sons many questions while be being congratulated by his own brothers before taking Jax back to the hospital room. Entering the room, they found Gemma talking to the bundle of blue blankets in her arms "Is that my new brother Mom?" Jax asked trying to peer at the baby from where John held him. "Yes it is, say hello to Thomas" Gemma laughed while John sat Jax gently down on the bed. "Hello Thomas, I'm your big brother Jax." The little boy said. The night went one like this, till John took a tired Jax to a still waiting Mary and Piney to look after for the night.


End file.
